


You Married Me

by TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:28:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26512936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever/pseuds/TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever
Summary: a tmnt rp





	You Married Me

Lisa Murphy  
Lisa Murphy  
It was finally here! Winter had finally made it to the U.S. and into the New York region. The ground was covered in beautiful white snow, the trees had all been rid of their leaves. Everyone was wearing coats, gloves and boots! Elisha was in ballet class, and the best part was Casey was forced to take her. He hated it. That's why Elisha forced their mom into making him come with her.  
Leo was out and about hiding in the shadows of course. Watching the city. Raph and him just got done arguing iver something stupid again. He never understood that all he wanted was for Raph to do something right. Like don't jump into battles without a plan first.  
4 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Uh I only do up to two lines. Is that ok?  
4 days ago Delete · Edit  
Lisa Murphy  
Lisa Murphy  
Yeah that's fine. :)  
4 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ok thanks XD  
Ai was in her apartment sitting by a warm fire in her fireplace roasting marshmallows and making s'mores with chocolate and graham crackers.  
Raph was out and about pissed at Leo because he got into an argument with him again like usual. He wore gloves pants long sleeves a coat a hat boots and a scarf as he was also on his mating season looking for a mate.  
Lisa Murphy  
Lisa Murphy  
You're welcome! :3  
Casey was forced to sit in the corner till it was over. Thank God it finally ended though. Elisha grabbed her ballet bag and went over to her big brother. Of course there was a huge age difference between them Elisha didn't care she admits she looks up to him a lot more than most.  
Leo tried to keep his head together. Training and meditation helped that, but thanks to his brother it made things a lot more complicated. He didn't feel like himself. He knew what happened around this time, but he tried paying no attention.  
4 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai decided to go out and get some pastries from her local pastry shop right across the street. She went inside and got some.  
Raph decided Elisha was his perfect mate so he waited until he saw her to grab her and make her his. He growled as he got turned on just by thinking about her.  
4 days ago Delete · Edit  
Lisa Murphy  
Lisa Murphy  
Elisha told her brother she had to go to his apartment and pick up some CDs she left there. He told her he was going to spend some time with his girlfriend. Elisha headed to his apartment while Casey went the opposite way to the cafe.  
Leo saw Ai, she looked so beautiful especially with the snow falling down around her. It was like magic dust. He jumped over to the pastry shop roof and watched her.  
4 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai exited the shop and was walking across the street back to her apartment as she wanted to warm up again.  
Raph smirked and quietly followed her until he soon grabbed her covered her mouth and brought her back to the lair.  
4 days ago Delete · Edit  
Lisa Murphy  
Lisa Murphy  
Elisha, being the paranoid girl she was, was terrified. She wanted to scream but she couldn't. She tried kicking him, nothing she didn't know who this was. At least she didn't think so? What was he gonna do to her? She knew today was a bad day for ballet.  
Leo followed her over to her apartment with rooftops of course. He wanted to see her. He started climbing down counted windows seeing which one was hers and climbed through it.  
4 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai walked back into her place and took her wet stuff off and was going to take a hot shower. The heat was blasting throughout her place.  
Raph took her to his room and he took his clothes off revealing who he was. He smirked getting on top of her and kissed her passionately.  
4 days ago Delete · Edit  
Lisa Murphy  
Lisa Murphy  
Elisha pulled away from his passionate yet sudden kiss and looked at him. "Raph? What are you doing? You could at least warn me that you're gonna come kidnape me." She said sternly.  
Leo found her window and quietly snuck in it. It was a tight squeeze due to his shell but he did it. He was finally in.  
4 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai got in her shower turned on the water and started washing her body letting the water cascading down her body.  
Raph didn't say anything as he just gazed at her with eyes full of lust as he started nipping and sucking on her neck leaving hickies.  
4 days ago Delete · Edit  
Lisa Murphy  
Lisa Murphy  
Leo heard water running. She was in the shower? Leo snuck down the hall towards the bathroom. He shouldn't, but maybe one peek? No, no she would never forgive you for this. What the heck why not? Leo slowly opened the door. He saw her silhouette through the shower curtain.h e blushed, he got a weird feeling as he just stood there watching her.  
Elisha didn't understand, he was never this lovey dovey, was he crazy? Was he sick? She didn't know anymore! Elisha shivered a bit at the feeling, it felt funny, she got butterflies.  
4 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai then washed her hair not knowing Leo was there. She opened the shower curtain and she saw Leo and was about to scream.  
Raph went down nipping and nibbling on the skin on her shoulders leaving hickies and bite marks marking her as his mate.  
4 days ago Delete · Edit  
Lisa Murphy  
Lisa Murphy  
Leo quickly shushed her. "Shh, it's just me Leo. I won't hurt you. I'm sorry for bargain in on you like this. I just I really wanted to see you." He said. He hesitantly looked over her figure as the curtain opened. It was too much for him. He had to go for it. Too late to back down now.  
Epsiah liked the feeling and was giddy out becoming his, 'partner', but they couldn't do this. They were only teenagers. What would she do if this resulted in bad news? What would her mother think? Worse what would her brother say or do? Elisha squirmed a little in hopes of getting him off her and being able to get out of this without resulting in damage.

4 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai looked at him and blushed but then tried to escape and ran into her closet locking it.  
Raph put on a condom and he took off her clothes sucking on a nipple pinching the other one.  
4 days ago Delete · Edit  
Lisa Murphy  
Lisa Murphy  
Leo watched as she ran past him and into her closet. He blushed bright red and followed ger over and waited outside the door.  
Elisha tried not to make any noises in case anyone was outside the door or anywhere in the lair, but it was so complicated.  
4 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai just sat there in her closet and said to Leo she wasn't coming out. She started to cry.  
Raph switched nipples giving the same attention to the other one.  
4 days ago Delete · Edit  
Lisa Murphy  
Lisa Murphy  
Leo knocked on the door. "Please come out Ai, don't be scared. I won't hurt you." He said.  
Elisha gently tugged on the sheets and let out a low gasp. She was definitely not getting out of this one.  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Thanks  
Ai shook her head no as she continued to cry and then stayed silent.  
Raph nipped and sucked on her stomach leaving hickies.  
4 days ago Delete · Edit  
Lisa Murphy  
Lisa Murphy  
You're welcome  
Leo sighed, "Please Ai? I promise if you just calmly open the door I won't try anything. "  
4 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai sighed and unlocked the door and opened it.  
Raph sucked on her clit rubbing it.  
4 days ago Delete · Edit  
Lisa Murphy  
Lisa Murphy  
Leo stood there smiling, with his hands behind his back hoping to be able to fulfill his promise to not do anything.  
Elaiah gasped and bit her lip.  
4 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Can Leo do stuff to her?  
4 days ago Delete · Edit  
Lisa Murphy  
Lisa Murphy  
Yeah, but I'll be sure Leo does something to her. I'll be right back I have to help my mom and dad do some home improvements. Boring but it has to be done.  
4 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Oh ok  
Ai glanced nervously up at him still scared.  
Raph fingered her pumping two fingers in and out of her.  
4 days ago Delete · Edit  
Lisa Murphy  
Lisa Murphy  
Alright sorry about that. I'm back.  
Leo slowly approached Ai. He didn't wanna hurt her, but he just couldn't help himself. Leo gently pinned her against the wall. Passionately kissing her. The season had officially taken over him.  
Elisha gripped the sheets, her breathe hitched and she moaned softly and quietly.  
4 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
It's ok  
Ai started to moan into the kiss.  
Raph rubbed along her inner walls.  
4 days ago Delete · Edit  
Lisa Murphy  
Lisa Murphy  
He raised her arms and pinned her above her head and reached his hand down for her towel.  
Elisha's breathing got heavy and she cursed a bit under her breath.  
4 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai blushed looking up into his eyes and gasped.  
Raph scissored her massaging her g spot.  
4 days ago Delete · Edit  
Lisa Murphy  
Lisa Murphy  
Leo removed her towel in one swift movement and looked over her body.  
4 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai squeaked looking up at him blushing.  
Raph rammed his member inside her really fast.  
Lisa Murphy  
Lisa Murphy  
Leo smirked and threw the towel to the other side of the room. He kissed her passionately yet sweetly. One hand held her arms and the other lowered down to her breasts and massaged one of them gently.  
Elisha tightened the grip on the sheets and tried not to squeal in pain as her virginity officially left her.  
4 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai mewled into the kiss kissing him back.  
Raph slowly and gently thrusted into her.  
4 days ago Delete · Edit  
Lisa Murphy  
Lisa Murphy  
Leo purred softly against her skin. He kissed and sucked on her neck making sure to tell everyone that she belonged to him..  
3 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai whimpered rubbing his shoulders wrapping her legs around his waist.  
Raph gripped her hips increasing his pace bucking into her.  
3 days ago Delete · Edit  
Lisa Murphy  
Lisa Murphy  
Leo reassured her that it would be okay. He took her over to her bed and laid her down gently getting on top of her. He kissed her breasts and used his hand to tease her lower regions.  
Elisha moaned and bit her lip.  
3 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai moaned holding his head closer to her chest.  
Raph hit her g spot multiple times.  
3 days ago Delete · Edit  
Lisa Murphy  
Lisa Murphy  
Leo smirked against her skin. He continued to kiss and suck on her breasts till there were marks on each one. His hand circled her clitoris.  
Elisha moaned greatly. She was bound to get in trouble tomorrow  
3 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai moaned and mewled scratching his shoulders arching her back shivering in delight.  
Raph growled and bit her neck marking her as his mate and thrusted into her core again.  
3 days ago Delete · Edit  
Lisa Murphy  
Lisa Murphy  
Leo stuck a finger in and started going in and out.  
Elisha started feeling funny it felt like butterflies, more physical than emotionally though.  
3 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai whimpered wrapping her legs around his waist shuddering in delight.  
Raph reached his peak orgasming into the condom but not into her pulling out panting.  
3 days ago Delete · Edit  
Lisa Murphy  
Lisa Murphy  
Leo pressed against her G spot.  
Elisha climaxed when he did and panted.  
3 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai moaned reaching her peak and orgasmed all around him.  
"Leo I want you inside me!"  
Raph took off the condom and threw it out then nuzzled her neck churring.  
3 days ago Delete · Edit  
Lisa Murphy  
Lisa Murphy  
Leo smirked at her cries of want and need. He slipped on a condom and placed himself at her entrance slowly entering.

Elisha smiled and snuggled up against him.  
3 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai started to scream in pain as tears streamed down her cheeks.  
"Leo it hurts!"  
Raph chirped rubbing her hips putting the blankets over them and fell asleep.  
3 days ago Delete · Edit  
Lisa Murphy  
Lisa Murphy  
"it's okay the pain will subsided in just a moment." He did a quick thrust and was fully inside her.  
Elisha kissed his cheek and went to sleep.  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai pretty soon moaned in pleasure arching her back gripping his shoulders.  
3 days ago Delete · Edit  
Lisa Murphy  
Lisa Murphy  
Leo started out thrusting gently and slowly until she got more used to it.  
3 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai screamed in pleasure as her body racked with desire and she scratched his shoulders.  
3 days ago Delete · Edit  
Lisa Murphy  
Lisa Murphy  
Leo groaned as he went harder and faster with every thrust he did. He placed more kisses and hickies on her neck and chest.  
3 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai mewled in delight loving his lips on her skin as she arched her back throwing her head back in pleasure.  
3 days ago Delete · Edit  
Lisa Murphy  
Lisa Murphy  
Leo kissed her deeply and passionately gently biting and tugging her lower lip. He made sure that almost every nook and cranny had his scent on her so everyone knew she was his and to not touch.  
3 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai whimpered into the kiss opening her mouth and let him explore it as she rubbed his shoulders while he thrusted into her.  
3 days ago Delete · Edit  
Lisa Murphy  
Lisa Murphy  
Leo explored every corner of her mouth. The heat from each other's bodies made it hot in the room, but they didn't mind.  
3 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai moaned and sucked on his tongue French kissing him and orgasmed cumming all around him.  
3 days ago Delete · Edit  
Lisa Murphy  
Lisa Murphy  
Leo parted their heated kiss and did a couple final thrusts and he climaxed into the condom.  
3 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai moaned and pretty soon panted felling tired and exhausted as she stroked his cheek.  
3 days ago Delete · Edit  
Lisa Murphy  
Lisa Murphy  
Leo smiled down at her as he pulled out of her and disposed of the condom. He laid next to her panting softly and kissed her forehead.

3 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai giggled blushing as she snuggled against him yawning putting her covers over them and fell asleep.  
3 days ago Delete · Edit  
Lisa Murphy  
Lisa Murphy  
Leo smiled and wrapped his arms around her and fell asleep.  
3 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
The next morning Ai woke up and nuzzled Leo snuggling into his warmth.  
Raph woke up nuzzling his mate and wanted to stay in bed for a little while longer.  
Lisa Murphy  
Lisa Murphy  
Leo felt something warm and woke up to see Ai. He smiled and contonued to hold her close to her.  
Elisha heard her phone buzz, it was Casey calling her. Probably wondering she was. She didn't bother even picking it up she didn't wanna leave just yet.  
3 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
"You know Leo I would like to have your kids someday. I love you."  
Raph smirked at her nipping her jaw and her chin.  
"I love ya baby," he purred to her.  
3 days ago Delete · Edit  
Lisa Murphy  
Lisa Murphy  
Leo looked at her and smiled. "Really? Well, maybe we might be able to make some, someday." He replied.  
"I love ya too, Raphie." She sighed happily.  
3 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
"I love you Leo so much," Ai said blushing kissing his cheek.  
Raph smiled at her cupping her cheeks stroking them as he kissed her lips passionately.  
3 days ago Delete · Edit  
Lisa Murphy  
Lisa Murphy  
"I love you too Ai more than you'll ever know." He placed a gently loving kiss on her lips.  
Elisha kissed back passionately wrapping her arms around his neck.  
3 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai blushed and giggled kissing him back.  
Raph nipped her ear then sucked on her earlobe.  
3 days ago Delete · Edit  
Lisa Murphy  
Lisa Murphy  
Leo chuckled and made a trail of small feather like kisses from her lips to her neck.  
Elisha sat there enjoying the feeling until went off again....and again...and again!  
3 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Just then Donnie walked in. He always had a crush on Ai.  
Raph sighed and told her to answer it. He got up and went to take a hot shower.  
3 days ago Delete · Edit  
Lisa Murphy  
Lisa Murphy  
Leo looked up and saw Donnie. 'Uh-oh' he thought. Maybe he won't get in trouble.  
Elisha sighed in annoyance and answered it. "What do you want, Casey?" She listened as Casey gave her a lecture about not answering her phone.  
3 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
"I've always had a crush on her and I want her as my mate Leo."  
Raph took a hot steamy shower washing his body then got out drying himself off.  
3 days ago Delete · Edit  
Lisa Murphy  
Lisa Murphy  
Leo felt bad. "Sorry bro. A little too late for that."  
Elisha got up and got dressed as she sat her phone down pretending to listen  
3 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Donnie growled and grabbed Ai away from him.  
Raph walked over to her smiling at her.  
3 days ago Delete · Edit  
Lisa Murphy  
Lisa Murphy  
"You know we can't help our actions Don. Don't blame me because you didn't get here first."  
Elisha hung up the phone and smiled back.  
3 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Donnie ignored him and took Ai to his room locking his door bolting it shut.  
Raph sat down on his bed pulling her onto his lap.  
Can Leo save her and take her back from him?  
3 days ago Delete · Edit  
Lisa Murphy  
Lisa Murphy  
Leo growled. How could he? It's not his fault. Finders keepers! Leo went over and banged on the door.  
Elisha sighed. "Casey's driving me crazy...he called the police because I didnt come home."

Yes he can! Hopefully  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Donnie ignored him and made hickies on her neck.  
Raph asked did you tell him where you've been?  
Yay!  
3 days ago Delete · Edit  
Lisa Murphy  
Lisa Murphy  
Leo tried picking the lock, his safety pin broke. He tried cutting a hole in the door, it bent his katana. Finally he tried breaking down the door. "Donnie, this isn't fair."  
she shook her head. "He wouldn't stop taking long enough."  
3 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai moaned as Donnie bit and sucked on her skin fingering her.  
Raph sighed and nodded. He held her close to him.  
3 days ago Delete · Edit  
Lisa Murphy  
Lisa Murphy  
Leo stepped back a bit and ran towards the door crashing through it.  
She sat there...thinking...."Have you ever thought about the future? Like marriage or maybe...kids?" She questioned.  
3 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai looked up at Leo and asked him with her eyes to help her.  
"Yes I have. I want all of that with you baby," Raph said stroking her cheek.  
3 days ago Delete · Edit  
Lisa Murphy  
Lisa Murphy  
Leo pulled Donnie off of her. He felt about doing this to his brother, but this was wrong. This wasn't right and he knew it.  
"You do? Really?"  
3 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai tried to get up and escape but Donnie wouldn't let her.  
Donnie smirked.  
"She's mine Leo."  
Raph nodded blushing looking away from her.  
3 days ago Delete · Edit  
Lisa Murphy  
Lisa Murphy  
"She was mine first!" He yelled. "She was always mine first. You just can't handle that can you?"  
"Aw! You're such a wittle softy!" She said giggling and hugging him tight.  
3 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai just glared at the both of them.  
"I'm not anyone's! I don't belong to anyone! I'm not an object!" she yelled running out of the room getting dressed going back to her place.  
Raph frowned at her but then smirked looking at her kissing her cheek.  
3 days ago Delete · Edit  
Lisa Murphy  
Lisa Murphy  
Leo sighed and frowned. "We really screwed up this time." He went back to his room.  
She smiled a little bit.  
3 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai sighed and went back to Leo. She cried in front of him.  
Raph got up and went to make them breakfast.  
3 days ago Delete · Edit  
Lisa Murphy  
Lisa Murphy  
Leo looked at her. Instantly he hugged her.  
Casey came into the lair a few minutes afterwards. He was typing away on his phone. Not knowing had been down in the lair the whole time. He send message after message after message.  
3 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai hugged him back as she cried.  
Raph looked up and saw Casey.  
3 days ago Delete · Edit  
Lisa Murphy  
Lisa Murphy  
Leo rubbed her back soothingly. "It's okay."  
Elisha came walking out behind Raph looking at every text he sends. Casey wasn't really paying attention.  
3 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai looked up at him and pouted at him.  
"Casey you knucklehead get offa your phone!"  
Lisa Murphy  
Lisa Murphy  
Leo looked at her. "What's wrong, Ai? No need to cry."  
Casey sighed and put his phone away. "Raph, all I wanna do is mope right now." He whined. "My mom's gonna kill me. When she finds out I lost her." He looked up. "You're here? You-You were here the whole time?" She nods.  
3 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai looked at him and sighed.  
"Is that all you think about me? You think I'm some sort of possession?"  
Raph sighed and nodded.  
"Sorry Casey she was here with me the whole entire time. She's now my mate and she's living with me now."  
3 days ago Delete · Edit  
Lisa Murphy  
Lisa Murphy  
Leo shook his head. "No not at all. You're not just some trophy that can be won. You're an amazing, beautiful and sweet girl whom I love more than anything. What I said back there I never meant."  
Casey looked confused. "Wait? Mate? No, no, no, no, no, no that can't be. She's 16 Raphael she can't be a mate." He said panicking.  
3 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai looked up at him and blushed nodding.  
"D-do I have to live with you now Leo now that I'm your mate?"  
Raph growled at him.  
"Yeah she is my mate and she's living here with me. Leo has a mate as well and she's just as young."  
3 days ago Delete · Edit  
Lisa Murphy  
Lisa Murphy  
Leo nodded. "I'm afraid so. Anywhere I live you live. It's how the process works."  
Casey growled back. "That's my sister we're talking about. You could've confirmed it with me first or waited a few years. You can't just go around making anyone belong to you."  
3 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
"B-but Leo my parents will freak out if they find out I'm not at home!"  
Raph sighed and glared at him.  
"Tough shit Casey. She's my girlfriend and she's staying with me!"  
3 days ago Delete · Edit  
Lisa Murphy  
Lisa Murphy  
"I know I'm sorry Ai. I wish there was something I could do to keep it from this happening, but if you don't stay here I'll be following you all over the place. It's just a thing that happens."  
"Oh yeah touch guy? I think not! Sorry bub but she's coming home with me and that's final, and there's nothing you can do about it." He glared at him  
3 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai sighed and nodded.  
"I'll need my clothes and my stuff then Leo. Does this mean I can't see them ever again?"  
Raph shook his head no and grabbed her making her stay with him.  
"Get out Casey before this gets any uglier!"  
3 days ago Delete · Edit  
Lisa Murphy  
Lisa Murphy  
"Of course not. You're allowed to see them at any time." He said.  
"Not without her!" He took Elisha away from Raph and put her behind him. "She's not to come back until this is either over or when she officially graduates high school." Casey takes her hand and starts out of the sewer.  
3 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
"Leo you know I can't stay here during the day. I have school to go to."  
Raph charged at him tackling him to the ground and pried her away from him. He took her to his room locking his door.  
"Get out and stay out Casey Jones!"  
3 days ago Delete · Edit  
Lisa Murphy  
Lisa Murphy  
Leo thought for a few minutes. "You could go to school during the day and come back here after then?"  
"Raph, You know this is wrong! She can't stay with you! What do I tell my parents whenever they ask? What about her school, huh? She can't stay here 24/7"  
3 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai sighed and nodded looking up at him with sad eyes.  
Raph sighed.  
"She can still go to school but after school she comes back here."  
3 days ago Delete · Edit  
Lisa Murphy  
Lisa Murphy  
Leo sighed sadly. "I'm sorry, Ai. I wish you didn't have to go through this."  
Casey sighed as well. "There's really nothing I can do is there?"  
3 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai just hugged him nuzzling his neck.  
Raph said no and nuzzled her kissing her cheek.  
3 days ago Delete · Edit  
Lisa Murphy  
Lisa Murphy  
Leo hugged her back. "I love you, Ai."  
"Well then, I guess I'll just go." Casey gave Elisha a goodbye hug. He never thought of the idea of his sister moving out. He left the lair and decided to never come back just like he was told.  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
"I know," Ai said to him smiling at him. She was now naked and she laid down on his bed.  
"Get me pregnant Leo."  
Raph sighed and looked sad seeing his best friend go and he looked down at his mate.  
3 days ago Delete · Edit  
Lisa Murphy  
Lisa Murphy  
Leo looked at her surprised. "Really? Right now?"  
Elisha sadly watched Casey leave. She had always begged to have permission to stay with them for a long time now she got what she always wanted.  
3 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai nodded blushing looking up at him.  
Raph laid her down on his bed.  
"Do you want some breakfast baby?"  
3 days ago Delete · Edit  
Lisa Murphy  
Lisa Murphy  
Leo sat down beside her. "Only if you actually want to. I mean I'm not gonna force you into anything."

She shook her head. "No thanks."  
3 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
"I do want it sexy," Ai said blushing looking up at him.  
Raph nodded.  
"What do you wanna do baby?"  
3 days ago Delete · Edit  
Lisa Murphy  
Lisa Murphy  
Leo blushed hard and smirked. "Well I can arrange that." He replied. He leaned down and kissed her softly..  
She shrugged. She turned herself that way she was upside down.  
3 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai moaned into the kiss kissing him back.  
Raph smirked.  
"Wanna make love baby?"  
3 days ago Delete · Edit  
Lisa Murphy  
Lisa Murphy  
Leo ran his fingers through her hair.  
She looked at him, smiled and raised up. "If you want to."  
3 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai moaned and blushed rubbing his crotch.  
Raph pinned her down and thrusted into her.  
3 days ago Delete · Edit  
Lisa Murphy  
Lisa Murphy  
Leo aligned with her entrance and thrusted into her.  
Elisha moaned and blushed bright pink.  
3 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai whimpered arching her back.  
Raph went slowly and gently into her.  
3 days ago Delete · Edit  
Lisa Murphy  
Lisa Murphy  
Leo slowed down and waited a few seconds before starting.  
3 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai moaned gripping his sheets.  
Raph groaned slamming into her.  
3 days ago Delete · Edit  
Lisa Murphy  
Lisa Murphy  
Leo took it at a slow pace at first for a few minutes.  
She moaned as he slammed into her.  
3 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai groaned rubbing his shoulders.  
Raph gripped her hips bucking into her.  
Lisa Murphy  
Lisa Murphy  
His pace sped up quickly.  
Elisha moaned in pleasure.  
3 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai mewled gripping his shoulders.  
Raph hit her core multiple times.  
3 days ago Delete · Edit  
Lisa Murphy  
Lisa Murphy  
Leo hit her G-spot over and over again.  
3 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai orgasmed cumming all over him.  
Raph came inside her filling her up with his seed.  
3 days ago Delete · Edit  
Lisa Murphy  
Lisa Murphy  
Leo orgasmed inside her.  
Elisha moaned as she climaxed.  
3 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai moaned then panted.  
Raph pulled out panting nuzzling her.  
3 days ago Delete · Edit  
Lisa Murphy  
Lisa Murphy  
Leo pulled out and laid beside her snuggling up against her..  
Elisha panted and cuddle him.  
3 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai closed her eyes and fell asleep cuddling against him.  
Raph closed his eyes and fell asleep as well.  
3 days ago Delete · Edit  
Lisa Murphy  
Lisa Murphy  
Leo kissed her forehead and went to sleep  
Elisha smiled and fell asleep snuggling against him  
3 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Time skip a month later  
Ai was in the lair and she threw up in the toilet.  
Raph was in the dojo training and boxing.  
3 days ago Delete · Edit  
Lisa Murphy  
Lisa Murphy  
Leo had been in his room meditating when he heard Ai in the bathroom. He went to check on her. He saw she was getting sick and helped her by holding her hair and rubbing her back.  
Elisha was reading in Raph's room usually she was watching him practice, but she wasn't feeling too well. She didn't know what was happening until she went to the bathroom and her breakfast came back up.  
3 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
"Leo I'm pregnant!"  
Raph went to check on his mate.  
"What's wrong baby?"  
3 days ago Delete · Edit  
Lisa Murphy  
Lisa Murphy  
Leo smiled brightly. "Yay! We did it!"  
Elisha wiped her mouth and flushed. She just shrugged. "Just a stomach bug." She looked at him and smiled.  
3 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai nodded and needed help getting up as she felt groggy.  
Raph sighed.  
"No sweetheart you're pregnant," he said smiling.  
3 days ago Delete · Edit  
Lisa Murphy  
Lisa Murphy  
Leo helped her up. He picked her up and sat her on his bed.  
Elisha smiled at the thought she had always wanted a child, but now that the day was finally here she was terrified. What about her friends at school? What about her parents? Her brother? What would it even look like?  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai laid down looking up at him.  
Raph picked her up laying her down on his bed.  
3 days ago Delete · Edit  
Lisa Murphy  
Lisa Murphy  
Online  
Leo stood up with confidence. He smiled. "From now on if you need help with anything at all I'll help you. Of you need anything at all I'll be sure to get it for you. If you need to get from point A to point B count on me to get you there." He said.  
3 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai smiled at him as she started to cry.  
"Thank you Leo."  
Raph laid down next to her rubbing her stomach.  
3 days ago Delete · Edit  
Lisa Murphy  
Lisa Murphy  
Online  
Leo hugged her. "No problem princess. It's okay don't cry."  
Elisha faced him and started tracing shapes on his plastron. "What if something goes wrong?"  
3 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai kissed him passionately.  
"I love you."  
"Nothing'll go wrong baby I promise you that. You'll be fine."  
3 days ago Delete · Edit  
Lisa Murphy  
Lisa Murphy  
Online  
Leo smiled and stroked her cheek. "I love you too."  
"I hope so."  
3 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Hey let's rp some more tomorrow.  
3 days ago Delete · Edit  
Lisa Murphy  
Lisa Murphy  
Online  
Okay that's fine  
3 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Yay thanks XD  
3 days ago Delete · Edit  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai giggled blushing.  
Raph nuzzled her neck churring rubbing her stomach.  
2 days ago Delete · Edit  
Lisa Murphy  
Lisa Murphy  
Online  
Leo chuckled and kissed her forehead, gently placing a hand on her stomach. "In a few months we'll have a child."  
Elisha laid there her hand placed on top of his thinking.  
2 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai nodded smiling at him kissing his cheek.  
Raph squeezed her hand in his entwining his fingers with her own.  
2 days ago Delete · Edit  
Lisa Murphy  
Lisa Murphy  
Online  
Leo smiled and laid down next to her keeping his hand placed on her stomach.  
Elisha looked at him and smiled, she had mixed emotions. She wanted to jump around with excitement, cry with depression, and lounge around out of laziness.  
2 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai snuggled up against him and fell asleep.  
Raph kissed her forehead then kissed her all over her face happily.  
"We're gonna be parents baby."  
2 days ago Delete · Edit  
Lisa Murphy  
Lisa Murphy  
Online  
Leo cuddled her against his him. He rubbed circles on her stomach and fell asleep next to her.  
Elisha scrunched up her face and giggled. She smiled brightly. "Yeah, I can tell we'll be good ones too." she sighed happily.  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Raph nodded nipping her ear then sucked on her earlobe.  
2 days ago Delete · Edit  
Lisa Murphy  
Lisa Murphy  
Online  
Elisha curled up against his chest and closed her eyes listening to the sound of his and her own heart beating. Her eyes slowly close and she drifts off to sleep.  
2 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Raph snuggled against her falling asleep as well.  
2 days ago Delete · Edit  
Lisa Murphy  
Lisa Murphy  
Online  
~The Next morning~  
Setting: Monday, 6:30 one hour until school starts.  
Leo was a bit hesitant about letting Ai go back to school after the weekend and them just figuring out she's pregnant wasn't exactly helping his stressful state. He knew she couldn't just stay home because then her parents will be curious and that won't go too well.  
Elisha slipped on her school uniform the next morning and waited at the kitchen counter for 7 to roll around so she could start heading to school and finally get this torture over.  
2 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai told Leo she was gonna tell her parents that she was pregnant and that she wasn't going to go to school anymore.  
Raph would not let Elisha go to school and brought her to tell her parents she was pregnant. He wanted them to accept him.  
2 days ago Delete · Edit  
Lisa Murphy  
Lisa Murphy  
Online  
Leo smiled and decided to go ahead and take her to her parents apartment and explain to her parents about her situation.  
Elisha was nervous letting her parents and brother know about this but she had no choice after all they were determined to find out soon anyway.  
2 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai went with him and told her parents that Leo was her boyfriend and she was pregnant with his children.  
Raoh walked to her apartment with her and didn't know how her parents will react to him being a turtle.  
2 days ago Delete · Edit  
Lisa Murphy  
Lisa Murphy  
Online  
Leo was a bit frustrated about her parents would take the fact their daughter was pregnant and dating a mutant turtle.  
Her parents were a bit worried at first. They weren't sure wether to faint or be fascinated. When Elisha told then she was pregnant with his child Casey started choking on his sandwich and looked at them bug-eyed  
2 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai blushed hoping her parents would understand and support her.  
Raph waited nervously and didn't know how to react yet.  
2 days ago Delete · Edit  
Lisa Murphy  
Lisa Murphy  
Online  
All the parents agreed nervously of course. It was strange, but they knew they just had accept it.  
Elisha's brother however didn't like it one bit, but he hid it well. After his parents left and his sister and Raph left the apartment he started regretting ever taking her to Ballet. He just knew something was bound to go wrong. Some teens between the ages 14-16 have issues with pregnancy and he knew this. She would either end up with a still born or she would end up dead herself.  
2 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai went to get her clothes and pack them in suitcases.  
Raph got her clothes in suitcases and walked back to the lair with her.  
2 days ago Delete · Edit  
Lisa Murphy  
Lisa Murphy  
Online  
Leo helped her pack her stuff away and helped her by carrying her stuff down to the lair.  
Elisha insisted on carrying her own suitcases, but he wouldn't allow it.  
2 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai walked with him back to the lair.  
Raph set her stuff down in his room.  
2 days ago Delete · Edit  
Lisa Murphy  
Lisa Murphy  
Online  
Leo walked into the lair with her and put her stuff in his room.  
Elisha walked out if his room and went to the dojo. After it was the quietest in there out of all the available rooms. She sat in the middle of the room and closed her eyes. Meditating and trying to relieve herself of all responsibility  
2 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai followed him and sat down on his bed.  
Raph put her stuff in his closet and in his drawers.  
Lisa Murphy  
Lisa Murphy  
Online  
Leo sat down beside her and gave her a hug. "We're finally here we've moved into together, we're gonna have a baby and now all that's left is to get married." He said happily.  
Elisha sat there trying to rid herself of her thoughts, the one thing she hated about pregnancy was the mood swings, they always came unannounced. She was stressed and depressed, and anxious, and happy, and everything else. She didn't know wether to smile, cry, or panic.  
2 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai nodded blushing looking into his eyes.  
Raph went to go see if she was ok.  
1 day ago Delete · Edit  
Lisa Murphy  
Lisa Murphy  
Online  
Leo smiled looking back into her own sparkling orbs. "Any chance we could make that happen?" He asked.  
Elisha sat there eyes closed, a small tear rolled down her cheek. She didn't know what to do about it, it just happened. She couldn't hold them in her emotions wouldn't let her so she cried a little...or a lot  
1 day ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
"Hell yeah Leo. I wanna be with you always."  
Raph saw her crying and his heart broke just seeing her like that.  
1 day ago Delete · Edit  
Lisa Murphy  
Lisa Murphy  
Online  
"Well, we've been together for a pretty good while. We couldn't be apart for more than 5 minutes at a time. Then mating season came up and you had to move down. Now you're here and soon we'll be busier than ever. I want to make it official." He fumbled around with something under his bed. He got down on one knee and pulled out a box. Opening it revealed a blue ring shaped into the moon. "I wamted to ask you properly. Ai Collin O'Reilly will you become my one and only for the rest our lives forever and always?" He smiled.  
Elisha stared down at the floor fidgeting with her uniform. She didn't even notice Raph came in. Her tears we're like waterfalls as she silently cried to herself.  
1 day ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai started to cry tears streaming down her cheeks and she screamed yes!  
Raph ran over to her and pulled her onto his lap hugging her tightly.  
1 day ago Delete · Edit  
Lisa Murphy  
Lisa Murphy  
Online  
Leo grinned and hugged her tight, but not too tight and slipped the ring on her finger.  
Elisha hugged him back tightly and silently cried into his chest.  
1 day ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
I'm going to sleep. See you tomorrow.  
1 day ago Delete · Edit  
Lisa Murphy  
Lisa Murphy  
Online  
Okay see ya tomorrow  
1 day ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Bye XD  
1 day ago Delete · Edit  
Lisa Murphy  
Lisa Murphy  
Online  
Bye X3  
1 day ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai blushed and rubbed the back of his shell.  
Raph held her close to him wiping her tears away.  
"It's ok baby I'm here."  
23 hours ago Delete · Edit  
Lisa Murphy  
Lisa Murphy  
Online  
"I'm so happy. Now we can be together forever and no one has to question us about it."  
"I feel so worthless." She cried.  
22 hours ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai nodded but she was scared of Leo right now.  
"Leo you know I'm not gonna be with you 24/7 right?"  
Raph rubbed her back stroking her cheeks kissing her lips softly.  
21 hours ago Delete · Edit  
Lisa Murphy  
Lisa Murphy  
Online  
Leo nodded, "Oh yeah of course. I don't mean like we'll be together together forever, but like ya know we'll be able to see each other whenever we wanted or needed."  
Elisha kissed back softly, her tears subsided and she eventually stopped and replaced her cries with small quiet hiccups.  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai sighed in relief looking up at him blushing.  
Raph cupped her chin kissing her forehead.  
21 hours ago Delete · Edit  
Lisa Murphy  
Lisa Murphy  
Online  
Leo smiled back. "I'm sorry if I sounded creepy and a bit stalker-ish. I can just get a bit overwhelmed sometimes."  
"I'm sorry." She said looking at the ground.  
21 hours ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai said it's ok and nuzzled him.  
Raph said it's ok and kissed her forehead.  
14 hours ago Delete · Edit  
Lisa Murphy  
Lisa Murphy  
Online  
Leo nuzzled her neck.  
Elisha smiled and laid her head on his chest. She felt very safe and secured.  
13 hours ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Can we do a time skip and then end this rp?  
13 hours ago Delete · Edit  
Lisa Murphy  
Lisa Murphy  
Online  
Sure if you want to?  
13 hours ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Yay XD  
13 hours ago Delete · Edit  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Time skip  
After the wedding Ai was in the middle of giving birth.  
Raph was in the dojo training and boxing.  
13 hours ago Delete · Edit  
Lisa Murphy  
Lisa Murphy  
Online  
Leo was there holding her hand and giving her comforting reassurance that everything was going fine as she gave birth.  
Elisha was in the living room taking a nap when she started to not feel quite right.  
13 hours ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai pushed and out came two little turtle boys.  
Raph went to his mate bringing her to Donnie.  
13 hours ago Delete · Edit  
Lisa Murphy  
Lisa Murphy  
Online  
Leo looked at his two baby boys and helped clean them off.  
Blood trickled down her leg.  
13 hours ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai panted looking up at them smiling.  
Donnie told her to push and wiped the blood off of her.  
12 hours ago Delete · Edit  
Lisa Murphy  
Lisa Murphy  
Online  
Leo smiled and held one in each arm.  
Elisha pushed, causing more blood to come out. She held Raph's hand tight then she meant to.  
12 hours ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai fell asleep because she was exhausted.  
Raph told her to push and he held her hand.  
12 hours ago Delete · Edit  
Lisa Murphy  
Lisa Murphy  
Online  
Leo sat in a chair beside her and rocked the babies till they fell asleep.  
Elisha pushed again and again....more blood. After what felt like hours. She eventually gave birth to a baby girl...but she wasn't moving or breathing.  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Oh come on no!!! T.T  
12 hours ago Delete · Edit  
Lisa Murphy  
Lisa Murphy  
Online  
Sorry just playing by a true story. :'(  
12 hours ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
I don't want to end the rp this way!!! T.T  
12 hours ago Delete · Edit  
Lisa Murphy  
Lisa Murphy  
Online  
We won't end it this way she eventually starts breathing again it just takes her a few seconds. I promise she's not really gonna die!  
12 hours ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Oh ok phew DX  
Raph looked down at his daughter and held her close to him.  
12 hours ago Delete · Edit  
Lisa Murphy  
Lisa Murphy  
Online  
I would never end a scenario with something so sad. That would just be cruel.  
Elisha was about ready to cry till she noticed her little chest start moving slowly. She was alive!  
12 hours ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ikr? DX  
Raph sighed in relief cleaned her up and gave her to Elisha.  
12 hours ago Delete · Edit  
Lisa Murphy  
Lisa Murphy  
Online  
Elisha took their daughter and looked at her. She had dark forest green skin like Raph and few freckles like Elisha did, but the weird part was she baby blue eyes.  
12 hours ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
"She's beautiful baby," Raph said looking at their little miracle.  
The End  
12 hours ago Delete · Edit


End file.
